The Perfect Warrior
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Uther calls Leon to his Chambers and asks him to take baby Arthur and run. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. *On Hold*
1. The Confused Knight

**Chapter One - The Confused Knight **

Sir Leon, Knights of Camelot was in the Kings bedroom.

Why?

Because there was an army approaching out for Camelot, and they cannot fight with a newborn prince. The King and Queen need to focus on the battle.

"Sir Leon, you are proven to be the perfect solider" said Uther as he paced in front of the bed where his wife lay, holding the day old prince.

"Sire?" questioned Leon.

"I went you to run. Just run and do not stop running" said Uther.

Leon looked at the King as if he had lost his mind.

"I want you to take Arthur, and move. Train him but do not let anyone find out who he is and have him return on his 18th to help in the war. Train him please" said Uther.

"But I am a man, I cannot take care of a babe" said Leon.

"Which is why Lady Hunith has offered to go with you" said Ygraine.

"Balinor's wife?" asked Leon.

"Indeed, there are two knights that will ride you out of Camelot by a mile and I have also had some papers prepared for the two of you, Mr Albert and his wife, June" said Uther.

"And Balinor agreed to it?" asked Leon.

"Yes, Gaius has some old clothes for you to wear. So you go to Gaius and we will meet you in the Courtyard" said Uther and Leon was dismissed.

The confused knight made his way to Gaius' chambers and knocked and entered.

"Ah, Sir Leon. Here are you clothes, you can go and get changed back there" the old physician gestured to his back room. Leon followed the instructions and changed into the old tattered light brown tunic and dark brown breeches.

He changed quickly and he went back to the main chambers.

Gaius grabbed his arm on the way out.

"Good luck" he said.

Leon made his way to the courtyard to see the beautiful lady Hunith sitting onto a horse wearing a plain brown dress with an apron tied around the front. She held the young prince in his arms.

"So, sire, I have to raise the prince in the ways of the warrior?" Leon asked.

"Yes, and one his 18th birthday, return" said Uther.

He and Leon grasped upper arms and Leon got onto the horse.

"Be seeing you soon my love" Balinor said to Hunith. She smiled down at him.

"I will love you always" whispered Hunith. She and Balinor clasped hands, which he kissed before the Knight up front said they have to leave.

Balinor left go of his wife and they rode away.

Never to be seen for another 18 years.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like doing a riddle for this story so here it is. Riddle 1. **

**Post answers in reviews, if you want to answer. **

_**What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?**_


	2. A Hitch In The Plan

**Chapter Two - A Hitch In The Plan**

Hunith and Leon had been travelling for at least a month now.  
One night, Hunith was helping with the fire while Leon held Arthur, who was fast asleep in his arms.  
"Leon" said Hunith.  
"Yes, Hunith?" asked Leon.  
"There's something that might be an issue" said Hunith as she stared into the fire.  
"What is it?" asked Leon, knelling to get a better look at the Lady.  
"I'm pregnant" said Hunith.  
Leon stared at her.  
"Leon!" Hunith waved her hand in front of the man.  
"Pregnant?" whispered Leon.  
"Yes" said Hunith.  
"Balinors?" asked Leon.  
"Nah, it was some sleeze I met two weeks ago, you remember, we went around the back alley - of course it's Balinor's you idiot" said Hunith.

Leon handed Arthur to Hunith and sat down beside her.  
"Okay, where were you born?" asked Leon.  
"Ealdor" said Hunith while she rocked Arthur.  
"Will they keep us hidden?" asked Leon.  
"Yes" said Hunith as she looked up Leon.  
"We will head there, and stay there for you to have your baby and then the four of us will leave" said Leon.

Two days later, they arrived at the village. Leon carrying all the bags while Hunith carried Arthur.  
"Hunith" a woman yelled and Hunith saw her childhood friend running over.  
"Kirsty" whispered Hunith as her friend began to run over to her.  
"Who's that, and that?" asked Kirsty pointing to Leon and then Arthur.  
"That's Albert, my boyfriend and this is his son" said Hunith.  
"Ooookay" said Kirsty.  
"Do you have somewhere to stay, or talk so I can tell some stories?" asked Hunith.  
"Sure, Mark's out" Kirsty lead the way back to her house.  
"Mark" whispered Leon into Hunith's ear.  
"Husband" replied Hunith.

Kirsty handed Hunith some water while Leon sat holding Arthur.  
"So?" she asked.  
"Well, this is actually Sir Leon, a Knight of Camelot and I am now Lady Hunith" said Hunith.  
"Wow" whispered Kirsty.  
"Leon was given the task of looking after Prince Arthur while his parents worked on the war" said Hunith.  
"So, the baby is actually...?" began Kirsty.  
"Yes, we would not have come had there been any other choice" said Hunith.  
"What is it?" asked Kirsty, not taking her eyes of Arthur.  
"I'm pregnant" said Hunith.

Leon dismissed himself and Arthur from two girls squealing in a language only understood by other women.

"So, little mate, we are stuck here until Hunith has her baby, and then we are off again. All to keep you safe" Leon smiled down at the blue eyed babe.

Eight months past, Leon had been given work to help them along, the entire village know their story and know that they are only staying for Hunith's baby.

Hunith was sitting on a rocking chair holding Arthur while Leon was planting seeds when Hunith screamed. At once, the women descended.

Annalise, who lives next door to Kirsty, carefully lifted Arthur while two woman helped Hunith to a nearby house.

Leon was handed Arthur by Annalise.  
"She's went into labour, in two weeks, if it is a safe birth, you four can leave until it is safe for the babies" smiled Annalise as Arthur curled into Leon.  
"Is there a place where the women's family can wait?" asked Leon.  
"Yes, would you like to wait there?" asked Annalise. Leon nodded and followed her to a waiting area.

Four hours later, Kirsty appeared holding a blanket. She sat down next to Leon, who was holding baby Arthur.  
"She hasn't named him yet" smilde Kirsty as she showed Leon the black haired, blue eyed babe looking at him with curiousity in his eyes.  
"Is she okay?" asked Leon.  
"She's sleeping just now, but other than that, she's great" said Kirsty.

When morning came, Leon walked into the birthing room to see Hunith sitting up, holding her baby.  
"He look's just like Balinor" smiled Hunith was Leon sat on a stool next to the bed.  
"Have you given him a name yet?" asked Leon as he had repositioned Arthur in his arms.  
"Merlin, it's the name Balinor mentioned when we talked about having children" said Hunith as she smiled down at her baby.  
"Are you telling Balinor?" asked Leon. He lay Arthur down in a crib that was big enough to house three babies.  
"I can't. He'll come looking for me and he should be focused on the war" said Hunith as she passed Merlin to Leon to put into the crib.

They did not see Arthur grasped Merlin's hand nor the a golden thread connect around their hands before disappearing.

Leon was watching Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had just learned to crawl so no matter where they put him, Arthur would somehow get back to Merlin.

Hunith was preparing some food when Leon saw it.

Merlin was smiling at Arthur and making him clap in delight, when he saw smoke creatures appearing out the fire.

A pegasus, a dragon and a unicorn.

All creatures of magic.

"Hunith, is it normal for a baby to have magic?" asked Leon.  
"No" came the reply.  
"So why is your baby giving Arthur a show?" asked Leon. Curious, Hunith walked over and gasped at the sight.

She ran over to Merlin and picked him up.  
Merlin started to play with his mother's hair while Arthur moaned at the lost of show, Leon picked him up.  
"But Balinor did not get his powers until he was twenty" she said while Merlin put a bit of her hair into his mouth.  
"And is he the most powerful sorcerer I know" said Leon.  
"So, how powerful is he?" asked Hunith.  
Merlin smiled at her.

They went back on the move the next day, making sure to hide Merlin when he used his magic, nor the actions from his magic.

* * *

**Riddle Number Two: **

_**I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be**_


	3. Toddler Terror

**Chapter Three - Toddler Terror**

Merlin is now three, Arthur four, and they got used to always being on the move.  
"Mer, Mer" Arthur called to his best friend one morning.

Hunith was sleeping and Leon was keeping guard.  
"G'way Atur" moaned Merlin and he turned over to go back to sleep.  
"No no, wanna play" said Arthur as he shook Merlin again.  
"Wanna sweep" said Merlin and he kicked at Arthur.  
"Tough" said Arthur.

Ten minutes later saw Merlin and Arthur sitting by the fire, helping Leon make breakfast.  
"S'mummy kay?" asked Merlin. His mother had been feeling off lately.  
"She's tired, which is why we are letting her sleep" said Leon.  
"Wil she kay?" asked Merlin.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine" said Leon.

Hunith woke up an hour later, and she hugged Merlin.  
"You betta?" asked Merlin while Hunith ate.  
"Much better" smiled Hunith.  
"Good" Arthur said from where he was learning about Camelot from Leon.  
Leon chuckled.

"When will we move again?" Hunith asked as she got Merlin changed.  
"Once we've packed up" said Leon.

Merlin and Arthur helped pack up by rolling the bedspreads. They handed them to the adults. Hunith lifted Merlin onto her hip.

A year ago, they had bought a bigger pack so Leon could carry everything.

She got Merlin comfortable on her hip and wrapped an arm around him, before reaching her other hand for Arthur's.

They set off.

They arrived at a nearby village soon enough, but before they went in, Hunith put Merlin down and had both the toddlers face her.  
"What do we not do?" she asked them.  
"Tell them who we are" chorused the boys.  
"And?" asked Leon as he hid the bag.  
"Merlin's abilities" replied the boys.  
Hunith nodded before taking either of their hands and the four of them headed to the village.

Merlin and Arthur liked it when they met with other people.  
Hunith was buying food while Leon bought some new clothes for the growing kids. Merlin and Arthur followed Hunith quietly, holding one another's hands and Hunith's skirts, as they were taught.

Hunith and Leon met up after collecting their supplies. Leon lifted Arthur and Hunith lifted Merlin and they went back into the wood.

That night, Merlin and Arthur was soundly sleeping. Leon was keeping watch. Hunith was folding the new clothes so that they could fit into the bag.  
"So, where do we go now?" asked Hunith after she closed the bag.  
"We keep walking, how much money do we have?" asked Leon.  
"Around twenty pound" said Hunith.  
"We need to go and stay in a village for a while. Get some work for you or me" said Leon.  
"Next village we come across" said Hunith.

The next morning, they set off. This time Hunith had the bag on, and Leon was carrying Merlin and holding Arthur's hand.

Around seven that evening, they arrived at a village.  
Leon handed a sleeping Merlin to Hunith while taking the bag. Yawning, Arthur grabbed onto Hunith's skirts.  
"It's okay" smiled Hunith.

Leon, Hunith and Arthur walked into the inn, where several drunk people were hanging around.  
Leon walked up to the barkeeper and owner of the inn.  
"Excuse me, do you have any spare rooms for me and my family?" he asked.  
"I have a single bed room left, will that do Sir?" asked the owner.  
"That would do fine" smiled Leon.  
"How long will you be staying?" asked the owner as he got the key ready.  
"Until we have enough money to leave again" said Leon as he took the key and called Hunith over.  
"May I ask your names?" asked the owner as he started to lead them to their rooms.  
"Sure thing, my name is Albert, and this is my wife Jane, and my sons, Arthur and Merlin" said Leon.  
"Mines John. If your need of money, your wife can work behind the bar for a month" said John as he stopped the family when they arrived at their room.  
"That would be fantastic" smiled Hunith.  
"Start tomorrow?" asked John.  
"Sure" smiled Hunith.  
John nodded to Leon and Hunith and left.

Leon unlocked the door and shepard Hunith and the boys in.  
Hunith walked over to the bed, and lay Merlin down at the bottom, pulled the covers back, put Merlin at the top before lifting Arthur and putting him beside Merlin. She pulled the cover over them, kissed both on the top of their heads before making her way to Leon.  
"That was easy" she said as she prepared her bed spread.  
"Yep, looks like I'll be the one watching the boys while you flirt with men" smiled Leon.  
"Well aren't I the lucky girl" teased Hunith as she lay down.  
"Good night Jane" said Leon.  
"Good night Albert" said Hunith as she went to sleep.

The next morning, Hunith sat beside Merlin and Arthur while Leon waited outside.  
"Arthur, what do you call me when we are staying in one place for a while?" she asked them.  
"Mummy" smiled Arthur.  
"And what do both of you call Leon?" she asked them.  
"Daddy" smiled Arthur and Merlin.  
"Good" Hunith smiled sadly.

That night, Hunith went to work. Around midnight she returned to her room to see Merlin and Arthur sleeping and Leon sitting at the bottom of the bed.  
"How was it?" he asked me.  
"Fifteen men tried to grab my ass" Hunith said.  
"And your complaining because?" asked Leon.  
"I am a mother and married woman" Hunith stood like the Lady she really was.  
"Don't worry, there's only a month to do before we are on the move again" said Leon.

The rest of the month passed the same and soon enough,the four of them were ready to leave again.  
"Thank you for your help while my wife recovered" said John.  
"Yes, I hope her and the child a long life" said Leon as he fixed the bag on his back.  
Beside him was Hunith, Arthur on one hip and Merlin on the other.  
"I do too" smiled John and he shook Leon's hand and they left.

Arthur and Merlin were sitting at their camp. Leon had just finished laying out their beds and was now getting the fire started. Hunith was washing their clothes.

"So, you know wat leon says?" asked Merlin.  
"Yep, me a prince" said Arthur while looking at Merlin.  
"No yer no" said Merlin.  
"Huha" said Arthur.  
"Nuha" said Merlin.  
"Huha"  
"Nuha"  
"Huha"  
"Nuha"  
"BOYS!"

Both the boys turned to see Hunith and Leon watching them.  
"What are you fighting about now?" asked Hunith.  
"Me prince" said Arthur.  
Hunith and Leon nodded. They never saw the point of hiding his identity.  
"Wat me?" asked Merlin, pointing himself in the chest.  
"Your the son of the Court Sorcerer" said Hunith.  
"Why here?" asked Arthur.  
"Your father sent you away to protect you" said Leon.  
"F'ther love me?" asked Arthur.  
"Tonnes" said Hunith.  
"And mine?" asked Merlin.  
"He'll love you more than you can breath magic" smiled Hunith.  
"Me breath tonnes" said Merlin.  
"Exactly" said Hunith, kissing her on the forehead.

Merlin and Arthur beamed at each other.

* * *

**The answer to the first riddle was Penny and the winners are 300spartan.  
****The answer to the second riddle was few and the winners are 300spartan and Apol31.**

**The new riddle is It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it? **


	4. New Company

**Chapter Four - Another Child?!**

Merlin has just celebrated his fifth birthday, he got a locket that Hunith got from Balinor when they met, and he got a handmade bracelet made by Arthur (with the help of Leon, of course) and he got a dagger from Leon.

Six year old Arthur and Merlin were sitting around the fire while Hunith made dinner and Leon went for a walk.

Hunith heard more than one footstep approached and grabbed a knife used to cut up vegetables.

Seeing what his mother was doing, Merlin grabbed his dagger and raised his hand, Arthur too grabbed the dagger he got for his fifth birthday and they faced the source of the noise.

Leon walked through and smiled at what his "family" were doing.

"I have trained you well" he smiled and Hunith smiled back.

"I heard more than your footsteps" she said.

"Yes, meet Isabella" said Leon and he pulled forward a woman with a ten year old boy.

"Hello" said Isabella.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hunith as she put away the knife. Her son and "son" done the same.

"My husband died last week, and I have five daughters and a son. And my son has offered to go somewhere else, but I do not know anywhere he can go. A dragon came down and told us about four people, two adults and two children, and said he would be safe there" said Isabella.

"That is us" said Merlin with a smile.

Hunith and Leon gave him a look. The stop talking look.

"He said that your names are Leon, Hunith, Merlin and Arthur" said Isabella.

"Can he hunt, for as you can see, we have one man hunting?" asked Leon.

"Yes, I can hunt and sword fight" said Gwaine.

"Are you sure with us taking him with us?" asked Hunith.

"I'm positive" said Isabella and she turned to face her son, and made her son face her.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" she asked Gwaine.

"I'll be fine Mum" said Gwaine. Isabella pressed something into his hand and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I will find you" she promised. She bowed to Leon and Hunith and left.

Gwaine looked at his new guardians and asked:  
"So what happens now?"

"Well, we have dinner" said Arthur and he grabbed Hunith and pulled her to finish making dinner.

"Which is which?"Gwaine whispered to Leon while Merlin sat down and drew in the dirt.

"The black haired kid is Merlin, the blond one is Arthur" said Leon.

"Anything I should know?" asked Gwaine.

"Arthur is Prince Of Camelot, Merlin and Hunith are the family to the Court Sorcerer there" said Leon.

"That would make you King Uther?" asked Gwaine.

"Nope, I'm Sir Leon, Knight" said Leon.

"And you have the King's kid because?" asked Gwaine.

"You heard of the war in Camelot?" asked Leon.

"Yes" said Gwaine.

"Well, when Arthur was born, they sent him away with myself and Hunith to protect him. And when he is old enough, to return" said Leon.

"So, your basically raising him for the slaughter, and where does Merlin come into this?" asked Gwaine.

"We are not raising him for the slaughter, and Merlin was born with magic, his father does not even know the he's exists, lets alone that he is with us" said Leon.

"How can you be born with magic?" asked Gwaine.

"We learned that his magic is a natural to him as is breathing to us. when we travel to village to stock up on supplies, my name is Albert, and Hunith is Jane, and Merlin and Arthur are our sons" said Leon.

"Well, looks like you gained another son" said Gwaine.

"It does indeed" said Leon, just as Hunith called over: "Dinner's ready."

* * *

**The answer to the riddle was Nothing and the winners are roxanne92 , smartfart , Apol31 , HannalyHarkness ,xXTheDragonRiderXx , Merlin love , Aimee , kjayla , 300spartan.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite, they make my day!**

**And the new riddle is I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?**


	5. The Small And The Large

**Chapter Five - The Small and The Large **

Merlin, now a young boy at ten, followed behind Arthur, now eleven, and Gwaine, now fourteen, as they followed Hunith and Leon, as they traveled through the wood.

That morning, Leon and Hunith decided that they needed to go a nearby village and get more money, and Gwaine overheard and decided that they needed to rest for once, and he offered himself for work.

They quickly agreed, in the last job, Leon had to escort women home after they got a little tipsy at the pub.

They saw a village in the distance, and Gwaine took Merlin's and Arthur's hands and fell in line behind Hunith and Leon and they walked quicker to get to the village.

"Please sir, me and my friend are hungry" a small voice said. Gwaine was doing his shift at the pub, and gods how ale smelled so good was out his knowledge range, when he heard the voice speaking to the man who agreed to hire him.

"I'm sorry lad" said the Bar Keep.

"Hey, Andy, I'm done for today" said Gwaine as he walked out from behind the bar.

"Good job, your parents are upstaors with your brothers" said Andy and Gwaine got a sight of a sixteen year old boy, wearing nothing but rags, begging for some food.

Gwaine quickly ran upstairs and into the room he shared with his family, as he came to know them.

"Erm" he shrugged to Hunith.

"What?" she asked.

"There's the boy downstairs, and I feel connect to him" said Gwaine.

"Like Merlin feels to you?" asked Hunith.

They had learned that Merlin feels a connection to people he supposedly has a destiny with, and if he is not the first person to met them, that person will feel the same way for the stranger. Stupid dragon.

"Who is it?" asked Hunith.

"Some boy who came into the bar begging food for himself and his friend" said Gwaine.

"Do you think he'll still be here?" asked Hunith, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Leon, Merlin and Arthur.

"I believe so, he seemed stubborn" said Gwaine and Hunith left the room.

Sure enough the boy was still there.

"Andy" smiled Hunith and the barman looked at her.

"He's all yours" said Andy and he went to serve some customers.

"Hello" smiled Hunith as she looked at the boy.

"Hello" said the boy, confused. Why was this woman talking to him?

"Are you here on your own?" asked Hunith.

"No, me and my friend are looking for somewhere where we can stay" said the boy.

"Well, my family are leaving tomorrow morning, meet us at the wood, at the north of this bar, and you might be able to travel with us" smiled Hunith.

"Why would you do that?" asked the boy.

"Call it destiny" smiled Hunith and she went back to her, after giving the boy some bread.

The next morning, Hunith, Leon, Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin left the bar, after Hunith had bought a lot of material, if that boy and his friend were there, she wanted to make them some new clothes.

Sure enough, standing at the woods were a small boy around sixteen, and large boy at around sixteen. Merlin saw them and ran up to them.

"Hello, my name is Merlin" he smiled.

"Lancelot" said the smaller boy.

"Percival" said the larger boy.

"Arthur," said Arthur as he ran up to stand beside Merlin, "would you like to travel with us?"

"If it is alright with your mother and father" said Lancelot.

"I'm only Merlin's mother" said Hunith.

"And I'm not their father" smiled Leon.

"But..." began Percival but Gwaine wrapped his arm around each of the boy's shoulders.

"We have a lot of explaining to do" he smiled.

Lancelot and Percival share a look.

**The answer to the riddle was the letter e, and the people who got it right are Aimee, kjayla, XphiaDP, roxanne92, MildeAmasoj and HannalyHarkness . **

I never was, and I always am. No one ever saw me or ever will, and yet I am the confidence to all who live and breath on earth. What am I?


	6. Kidnapped

Five years have passed since Lancelot and Percival joined the group and three years ago, a traveller called Elyan joined them, who has contact with a maid in Camelot, who at the current moment of time is standing behind her mistress, Morgana, while she is at a army meeting with the King, the Queen and Court Sorcerer.

"So if we attack there..." began Uther until he noticed that Balinor was not paying attention.

"Balinor, there's only two years until Hunith, Leon and Arthur return, until then we need to end this war" said Uther.

Suddenly, behind them, Gwen collapses.

"Gwen!" yelled Morgana before she too collapsed closely followed by Uther, Ygraine and Balinor.

* * *

The boys at the camp, they were also fighting a war. Only two men were left.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" called the camp, bar Leon and Hunith, who were laying things out for their boys.

Arthur had Rock.

Merlin had Scissors.

"Aw, baby Merlin has to go and get the wood" laughed Arthur.

"You suck Arthur Pendragon" said Merlin and he turned and headed into the wood to get wood.

He was quite deep into the wood when he heard something and quickly turned.

"Arthur, if that's you, I'll throw into next week!" Merlin called and he blacked out.

* * *

Balinor groaned when he woke up, tied to another person. He blinked the black spots out of his eyes and looked at the clearing they found themselves in. From where he sat, the Court Sorcerer could see Uther tied to Ygraine and Morgana tied to Gwen. So who was he tied too?

One by one, the others but the stranger woke up.

"Can any of you see who I am tied too?" he asked.

Gwen gasped, "he's just a boy."

"Oh no, my dearest maid servant, that is not that a boy" called a creepy voice and an enemy of Camelot came forward.

"What do you mean?" demanded Uther.

"Ever heard of Emrys?" asked the man.

Uther looked confused but Balinor took a deep breath.

"The most powerful sorcerer to walk the lands?" asked Gwen and everyone turned to look at her.

"My brother told me about the legends in his last letter."

"Yes, the other King, the true king wants him by his side, for only then can he rule Albion" taunted the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Uther.

"Emrys guards the Once and Future King, the one King who can rule over the United Kingdom" said the man.

"But how does this King know he is the Once and Future King?" asked Ygraine.

But before the man could answer, a sword went through his gut.

The body slowly slid of the bloody sword and onto the ground. Standing behind him was a furious blonde.

"No one just kidnaps my brother" he said before moving forward to Balinor and Merlin.

Arthur dropped the sword and pulled a knife from his clothes and cut the ropes binding Merlin to Balinor and, once Balinor had moved, lowered Merlin to the ground.

Arthur passed Balinor the knife and he cut the ropes from the others.

Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot ran into the clearing.

"Elyan!" screamed Gwen and she ran into her brothers arms.

"Who are you people?" asked Uther.  
"Better question, who the hell are you?" asked Gwaine while he ran to Merlin.

"I am King Uther Pendragon."

Balinor saw Arthur stiffen.

"Take them with us?" asked Lancelot.

"Take them with us" agreed Arthur and he stepped back from Merlin to allow Percival to lift him up.


	7. Truths

Balinor, Uther, Gwen, Ygraine and Morgana follow the group till they reached a clearing.

"Hunith" said Balinor when he caught sight of his wife.

"Balinor!"gasped Hunith but then caught sight of Merlin.

"Merlin!" she screamed and ran toward her son.

"Quickly lay him down" ordered Leon, which caused Ygraine and Uther to widen their eyes.

Percival carefully lay Merlin down on the grass and Hunith started to check his life signs.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and sat back:  
"He's only asleep, he should be awake in a few hours."

"Leon" said Ygraine, Leon turned and bowed.

"What is going on here?" asked Uther.

"Well, your going to be meeting your sons earlier" smiled Leon.

Balinor, Ygraine and Uther looked at each other.

"Sons?" they asked.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, this is King Uther and Queen Ygraine" smiled Hunith.

"Are you Arthur?" asked Balinor.

"Now that is plain insulting, as if he could ever be that handsome" said Gwaine and Arthur at the same time.

"So that's Balinor" said Percival. Hunith nodded and smiled at Balinor.

"Your Arthur?" asked Ygraine to Arthur.

"Yes, Mum" smiled Arthur and he allowed himself to be swept up in a hug.

"Wait, that man said that boy is Emrys" said Balinor pointing to Merlin.

"So who is the Once and Future King?" asked Morgana.

"I am" said Arthur.

"How do you know?" asked Uther.

"Meet Druids, who told me and Merlin who were are" shrugged Arthur.

"I'm personally wondering about the Sons?" asked Gwen from where she stood beside Elyan.

"Oh, yes, I remember myself and Ygraine only had one" said Uther.

"When I left Camelot, I didn't know I was pregnant" said Hunith and she looked at Balinor, who had gone white.

"Merlin is Balinor's son."


	8. Way Home

**Author's Notes : The answer to the riddle in Chapter 5 is Tomorrow.  
Congratulations to:-  
-XphiaDP  
-roxanne92  
-Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD**

* * *

"We should pack up and move to a clearing nearer Camelot" said Leon.

"Agreed" said Arthur and they all started to pack up. Percival went to lift Merlin but Balinor beat him to it.

"Are you sure?" asked Ygraine, "you need to remember your back."

"Why, what happened t his back?" asked Hunith as the group started to walk.

"He broke four years ago" said Uther as he made sure he could stand next to Arthur.

"Broke it? How did you manage that?" asked Leon.

"Fell of a Dragon in battle, Gaius healed it though" said Balinor and then they heard a rustle in the bushes, causing everyone to stop.

A Druid fell out the bushes.

"Lord Emrys" cried the druid, seeing Merlin lying the Dragonlord's arms.

"Follow me" said the Druid.

"How can we trust you?" asked Morgana.

"Jacob?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes, yes, Kilgarrah told me to find you and bring you to our camp" said the Druid and the people from Camelot followed the travellers after the Druid.

"Why would he ask that?" asked Arthur to Jacob.

"Apparently he can give you a lift back to Camelot, saying that Emrys needs to be taken to Gaius with a note written by the chief, My Lord, and Emrys' magic has been blocked, and Gaius knows how to fix it" said Jacob.

"So, we are riding Dragons home?" asked Gwen, still clutching to Elyan.

"Yep, many Dragons have come to help the Prophesied Duo" said Jacob and they arrived at the camp to see twelve dragons sitting there.


End file.
